Akemi
by Burning firestorm
Summary: Akemi Uchiha, daughter to Mikoto and Kushina, and vessel to the powerful kyubi no kitsune, becomes a ninja and fight for her family. Fem!naruto.


Chapter one

* * *

'Be strong... For... Them...i love you.' The soft hand cupping her cheek fell limply down. As she let loose a soul wrenching scream as she clutched her newborn daughter tight to her body.

Those words still echoed clearly in her mind as she stood from her house and watched her two youngest children play. Both wielding toy wooden swords as they laughed and played ninja. She couldn't help let loose a small tear trail her down her somber smile, wishing her beloved could be with her here.

Only five years had passed since that day. She always held mixed feeling of this date. It's had been one of the happiest time in her life. But that man had to ruin it all.

"Mother, are you all right?" Mikoto looked over to see the concerned face of her eldest son looking up to her. Itachi, who was only 13, but already a jonin. Miskito couldn't be more proud at how much he had excelled. A true prodigy he was.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." She wiped away the solitary tear. "How has your day been son?

He still looked concerned but was willing to change topics. "Fine, I was assigned a team of genin today. It was kinda awkward with them being nearly my age, but we got past it."

"Well that's what you get for being such an overachiever." She joked. Truly she couldn't be more prouder of him.

Mikoto looked back to her other children. "Would you bring them in. Dinner is ready."

He nodded and walked outside. Mikoto took the pan of ramen from the stove along with the steaming pot of rice and laid it out on the table. When she looked over at the sound of the door opening she wasn't the least bit shocked to see her little red headed girl run past her sibling yelling ramen!

* * *

Two years later

"Momma!" The long haired red haired girl cam running into her house and buried her head in her mothers lap as she cried. Her long bright red hair was matted with her shirt torn, with blood leaking down her arms.

Mikoto immediately became worried when she saw the blood. "Akemi! My god what happened!"

Mikoto was quick as she grabbed the medical kit she always kept under the kitchen sink. She picked up Akemi and sat her down on the kitchen sink as she cleaned her wounds. In all she found her left arm had been sliced from what must have been a kunai, and another smaller cut below her right eye.

Only after a half an hour when she could finally calm her daughter down did she finally get the answer to what happened.

Apparently she and Itachi were finished training and had decided to go out for a meal. Akemi ran ahead and cut off by a group of villagers. They were angry when they saw her and when they noticed Itachi wasn't near decided it was a good time to act their revenge. They only manage to throw a couple kunai for Itachi arrived and told her to go home and he would handle things.

"Where is you brother now?" She asked concerned.

Akemi only shook her had and buried her head back against her mother, who softly stroked her little girls hair.

'Those monsters!' She thought. What have they done. She knew most of the village hated what was sealed within her daughter, but never had she thought they would actually try and hurt her for it. It was bad enough she had trouble making friends, Akemi only ever really playing with her brother Sasuke. And now this?

She was caught from her angry thoughts from hearing the door opening. Miskito sighed. 'That must be Itachi now.'

Or not. "Mikoto Uchiha. Your son Itachi Uchiha has been charged with the crime of murdering fifteen civilians."

She was shocked. "What!"

"That's impossible." Her son would never take a life. She refused to believe this. Her eldest son was the kindest and gentlest soul she has ever met.

She glared into the masked face of the anbu with a snake like mask. "where is he now?"

"Itachi Uchiha has been apprehended and awaiting trial."

"Take me too him." The Snake Anbu did respond but showed that he would comply and take her too her son.

Mikoto told her daughter to stay with a trusted friend as she followed the man to the Council building.

At the building she had found Itachi being held in restraints as he calming starred at the men who were on the council, apart from his calm demeanor his eyes held a swirling storm of anger at the men who made up the council.

Mikoto was about to run to him before anbu guards had stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Your son has killed three civilians in Konoha. He is being tried for treason."

"That's absurd." She scoffed. "Itachi would never kill unless provoked."

"Well what is this good reason." He asked smugly as he stained down at Itachi with a smirk.

Itachi looked him in the eye and calmly responded. "Those men had hurt my sister. I feel no regret I what I did."

He scoffed. "That demon brat."

"Shut your mouth!" She clenched her fist and resisted going up to him and punching his teeth out. How dare this wretched man say anything about her precious child.

He ignored her. "Itachi Uchiha, for murder and treason you are to be executed in three days time for your crimes."

"You cannot do this!"

"I agree." The fifth hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi finally stood up. "These char-"

"No," Itachi cut the Hokage off. "I agree with the charges."

"Itachi!?" Mikoto stood shocked at what she was hearing. "What are you saying!?"

He remained silent. The councilman was shocked but still ordered the anbu to take Itachi away the the jail cells to await execution.

Mikoto could only stair ahead shocked at the prospect at loosing another family member. Now her precious son would be gone as well. She fell too her news as Hiruzen laid a gentle Hanson her shoulder.


End file.
